Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced
by ThatOneMewFan
Summary: Because people WAnt a description: So the Mews have gone on a vacation to Paris.Well, it's not like they don't deserve it. But what if trouble hits Tokyo? Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced! Their NOT the New Generation-Just Replacements! TMMR-Also on Da.
1. Prologue:One year later

Fluffy white clouds slowly floated against the sky. It was a warm autumn morning, although it hardly felt like autumn at all. The trees hadn't begun to change into their amber and golden September clothes and it was still warm enough that people didn't need to cover up as much. Still, some of the trees in the park had already begun to shed their foliage, which made Ichigo's job even harder. She brushed a lock of her red hair out of the was and looked up at the sky.

It had been a year since Ichigo and the other mew mews had saved Tokyo, and ultimately, the world from Deep blue. The battle had been very hard for Ichigo, but she got through it with the help of her friends. Not to mention the aliens Kish, Pie and Tart. Ichigo sometimes wondered if they had made it back safely or if they were ok. She hoped they were.

'Ichigo! Stop day dreaming and get to work! You know that you can't afford to dawdle,' said the voice of Mint Aizawa. She was standing at the doorway of Cafe Mew Mew, holding a cup of tea. Every hour of the day was tea time for Mint.

'Oh, and I suppose you can?' Ichigo replied, giggling. By now, Ichigo and Mint had gotten used to each others quirks. Mint smiled and walked over too Ichigo.

'Did you remember to check the mail today?' she asked.

'Err...Oops?' Ichigo admitted sheepishly as she turned and went to open the mailbox. There was only one letter in the box, and it was encased in a delicate white envelope. Ichigo brought it over to Mint, opened it and began to read:

'Dear Miss Ichigo Momomiya,

You have been randomly chosen from many other students from your grade who have been exceptional last term to go with five of you're closest friends to Paris. You and you're friends will be flying to the world's fashion capital to an all expense payed shopping spree and stay at the city of lights. This is a one in a life time offer from your school and you would miss out if you did not accept. Parents/guardians should not worry as the trip will be completely chauffeured by responsible and fully qualified teachers and assistants.

Details and tickets are enclosed'

Ichigo stared at what she had read and then looked at Mint.

'**We're going to Paris!!!**' They squealed. In a fit of jubilation, the two girl rushed into the cafe and began spreading the cheer. Ichigo told Lettuce and and Pudding who were chatting at the counter and Mint went to find Zakuro. Soon all of them were celebrating with victory dances and squeals, which drew the attention of their boss, Ryou Shirogane.

'**Hey!!! What's all this noise for?!**' Ryou yelled, throwing the cafe into silence. The mews stared at Ryou as if he was disturbing some sort of sacred gathering.

'**Well, for your information,**' Ichigo announced, holding the letter up, 'We, _yes us_, have been invited by my school to go on an all expensed trip to Paris!!! What do _you _have to say to that, _Mr_ Shirogane?'

Ryou stared at the proud look on Ichigo's face. Then, he slowly walked up to her and flicked her nose.

'**Ow!! That **_**hurt**_**!!**'

It was evening. The cafe had long since closed and the mew mews had left to tell their families about their trip to Paris. Ryou stood outside staring at the red sky.

Keiichiro, his child hood friend came to stand by him.

'So now what happens?' He said quietly. 'What's you're plan if something happens while their away?'

Ryou turned to his friend.

'I guess we'll just have to find _replacements_.'


	2. TMMR 1 Mew Mew Fans

A beam of September sunshine flitted through a gap in the drawn curtains, waking the girl who had been happily enjoying her rest. She covered her eyes from the rays with her arm and rolled to her side to evade the light. Unfortunately, she rolled in the wrong direction and found herself on her bedroom floor.

'**Natasha!!! What was that noise?**' Her mother's voice called from downstairs.

'Nothing Mum!' Natasha replied as she picked herself up.

Groggily, she trudged to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Natasha was an average middle school student. She had a B grade average, wasn't the most popular girl at school, but had her own group she belonged too and was half Russian. Now she briskly trotted down the narrow streets that surrounded her apartment block, running a little late. Turning the corner, she met her friend Rinzen, and they made their way to school together. Kinomichou middle school was a large building nestled between tall office blocks that towered above the school grounds. Natasha and Rinzen arrived just before the bell and hurried to their homeroom, where they sat in their usual places. Luckily, their teacher was also late so the class had free time.

'Hey Natasha!'

Natasha turned around to see her other best friend, the curly haired Umeko.

'Are you still up for the club meeting today?' Umeko asked, brushing a lock of her hair out of her eyes.

'Sure am!' replied Natasha, just as the teacher entered.

After the final bell rang, Natasha and Rinzen exited their class room and met Bella at their usual meeting place, outside club room 3, where they had been meeting ever since the first few weeks of the school year, when Natasha had set up the Mew Mew Fan club.

Ever since the incident that happened a year ago, Natasha pretty much idolized the mew mews. They were so brave and so ...wonderful in every way! Natasha wanted so much to meet them. She had talked about them so much that now, even her friends were fans of the five heroes. So, they had set up the Mew Mew Fan club at their school so they could get together and discuss all things...Mew Mew.

Unfortunately, only two other girls had joined- Bella's friend from her physical education class, ever-hyped Anzu and the quiet eighth grader, Yori.

When Natasha and her friends arrived, they found Yori sitting at a desk, reading a book. When she realised they had entered, she smiled.

'**So what's the game plan for today Boss?!**' an excited voice exclaimed from the doorway, making Natasha and co. jump.

'**Anzu, how many times did I tell you? Don't sneak up on us like that!!!**' Umeko yelled.

Rinzen shook her head.

'Ok guys, I think it's time we settled down.' she stated, sitting on a nearby table.

Anzu shrugged and pulled up a chair while Umeko sat herself next to Rinzen.

Natasha stood in the middle of the assembly and rested a hand on her hip with the other pointing outwards, striking a pose fitting of a _brigade chief_.

'Ok, todays first debate will be about this: What would we call an anime based on the adventures of the Mew Mews?'

Immediately Umeko raised her hand.

'What about Tokyo Mew Mew Brigade? They are like a squad,' cut in Rinzen.

'Or Fullmetal Mew Mew?' pointed out Yori.

'Mew Mew Knight would be and awesome name!!!' Anzu said.

'Tokyo:Mew Mew Chronicle sounds really cool too!'

'But it's a little epic, don't you think?' Rinzen said.

'Yeah, but think of all that stuff they did!' countered Anzu.

'Maximum Mew Mew...' Yori pondered.

'**Guys! At least let m talk!**' Umeko managed to say. 'I have an awesome idea!'

'Okay Umi...' Natasha sighed, knowing what kind of ideas Umeko usually came up with.

'Okay. It's called...wait for it...'

'Yes?'

'Mew...Mew...'

'**Yes!?**'

'**Power!!! **Mew Mew Power would be an awesome name for it!' Umeko squealed with glee.

The others just groaned.

'No offense Umi, but that sounds like a cheap American dub name.' Natasha said.

The girls giggled and then continued with the group activities.

After the club had ended for the day, Natasha and Rinzen were walking home.

It wasn't dark enough for the street lamps to be lit, but the sun was setting and shadows fell beside buildings and danced in the corners of the street.

'Hey Rin...'

'Yeah, Natasha?'

'Have you ever dreamed of being a mew mew?'

'...I can't say I have.'

'Why not? Can't you just imagine yourself saving the world and defeating evil monsters? And being a hero to Tokyo and having lots of fans! I always think about it!'

'Natasha, it can't all be fun and games. It must be really hard too.'

'Yeah but still...' Natasha waited a bit and looked up. The stars twinkled faintly in the crimson washed sky and everything seemed so peaceful. Who could ever guess that there could be strife in this world, when the sky was always so tranquil. More then anything, she wished she could be a mew mew. She wished on every star in that sky.

'OW!' Natasha heard Rinzen yelp before she to gave a cry and blacked out.

Natasha opened her eyes. They burned, so it was hard but after a few moments of blinking, she was able to look about. She was surrounded by black. Nothing but pure, and yet empty darkness.

A greenish fog- or was it light? She couldn't tell- began to waft around the place, swirling and billowing until there was a thick carpet of it that reached her waist. A translucent green sea.

Natasha wrapped her arms around herself. She felt exposed and scared- What was this place? How had she gotten there? It was so cold and desolate- and yet apart of her felt as if it was completely at ease here.

Natasha saw movement.

She turned. She was sure of it- out of the corner of her eye, she had seen something move.

Turning again, Natasha came face to face with a large black panther. At first, she thought it was just a trick of her mind, that the mist ha cleared a little and left a gap.

But after seeing it's clear golden eyes, there was no doubt it was alive.

Natasha stepped backwards, trying to create some distance. The Panther just watched her.

Then without warning, it leapt.

Natasha closed her eyes.

And suddenly, she was staring up at Rinzen.

'Natasha, c'mon! We have to go- it's already gotten dark out!!!' her pale eyes looked worried and Natasha nodded. Had it been a dream? She felt strange...very strange.

Natasha followed Rinzen until they had to part ways, then she staggered home, still in shock.

Something was wrong...she could feel it. And that itself was wrong. Since when has she ever been able to sense anything?

When Natasha arrived home, her mother immediately grabbed her.

'**Where have you been?** You're father's been out trying to find you! Why didn't you tell us that you'd be late?' She didn't let go for a long time. Then she looked at Natasha.

Natasha was almost a spitting image of her mother. The same wavy orange hair and bright green eyes. Except her mother's was lighter and a lot thicker than Natasha's.

Natasha adored her mother. She was so caring and sweet. She hated worrying her.

Which happened whenever Natasha was late home or forgot to call when she was at her friends house. Mrs Hoshimi was very protective over her youngest daughter, ever since she lost her first child to a fire years ago. She ruffled Natasha's hair and then ushered her upstairs.

Natasha rushed quickly to her room, and logged on to her laptop. Her instant messenger automatically logged on and Natasha checked if Rinzen was online. She wasn't. So Natasha sent her an e-mail:

_Rinzen! When we blacked out on the street today...Did you have a dream of a panther? I did it was so weird! PLZ e-mail me back. PLZ._

_Ps: I swear I'm not hi on something. I SWEAR_

Then she closed her laptop, changed and went downstairs for dinner.


End file.
